Everything has changed
by Olivia Nightray
Summary: Got the idea for this from a dream I had


_I decided to write this after a dream I had. I have no idea if I'll be able to finish my other two fanfictions but I actually have this one kind of planned out. I might be able to write more over the school year cuz for some reason that's when I have some of my better ideas. The main character is my OC Kat._

Ten years. Its been ten years since I was kidnapped and locked in the attic of their huge house in the woods. They've kept me there since I was five. I know I've been there for exactly ten years because I've tallied everyday by scratching it in the wood floors of the attic. Under the rug so they wouldn't see it of course. Three thousand six hundred and fifty days exactly. I barely remember when my birthday is. Though, I'm not in the house now. Right now I'm running. I was finally able to escape the house, but there is a tiny problem. I don't really know how to get out of the woods.

Ok I guess I should probably explain that I'm running to the woods at the moment. You see there's this huge field surrounding the house and then woods surrounding the field so at the moment I'm running through a field. I never really understood why they kidnapped me in the first place. They already have three kids of their own, why'd they need me? Anyways, they're chasing after me with a gun I should probably add. I mean do they really think that chasing me with a gun is going to make me want to turn around and be locked back up in that stupid attic and forget this ever happened? I always knew they were idiots but I'm glad to see that they're even more idiotic than I orignally thought.

Alright I've finally made it to the woods. I would follow the driveway but then they would follow me on the horses. Why they don't ride the horses through the field I will never understand. Luckily there's a trail to follow back here. I think it leads to the main road or something. Although since they kept my eyes covered on the way here and since it was ten years ago I don't really know exactly where the house is. I know its in the middle of a field in a wooded area but I don't know if it's near a main road or a town or if it's just in the middle of nowhere. Guess I'll find out when I get to the driveway. Ok… I just ran into a fence. A very tall fence. My kidnappers went back to the house. Probably to get the horses. They think I'm going to run to the driveway to find the opening to the fence. Guess I'll just have to dig under it. I can see a city street on the other side. And a lot of allyways to hide in. Good.

I start digging under the fence. It doesn't take me too long to make a whole big enough for me to crawl through. I hear them getting closer but I'm already running out to the street. When I get to an ally I can hear them yelling for me to come back. Saying that they'll come and kill me if I don't do as they say. I don't care though. Someone grabs my shoulder and I jump and turn to face the person and I see a small blonde haired girl.

"Hey are you ok? You seem a little tense."

"I'm fine. What do you want?"

"Some food and maybe some money would be nice. But you don't really seem like you have any of that either. I'm guessing you're homeless too. So what were you running from?"

"Those people back there kidnapped me when I was five. I just got away from them."

"Awesome. So what's your plan now?"

"I guess just try and find my parents. So whats your name?"

"Zoe. Yours?"

"Kat."

"Well Kat, I think I know of a fun way to get back at the people who kidnapped you."

"…I'm almost afraid to ask but how?"

"Well first we wait til they're either gone or asleep or something and we break into the house and steal some food and some money and then we like trash the house or set it on fire or something and get the hell out of there."

Why I agreed to Zoe's plan but here I was again, running from the house and people with guns. Only difference was the bag of food and money and I had someone running with me this time. And of course Zoe had the "Ingenious" idea to run down the driveway in plain sight. Luckily these people still aren't very smart so they're on foot rather than on the horses. Sadly we didn't get the chance to burn the house down or trash the place because they woke up and started chasing us before we got the chance. We finally made it out to the street again and we keep running.

"I think we lost them." Zoe says.

Right as we were about to stop we turn a corner and I run into someone. I almost fall over but the person catches me. I look up and see a boy with wavy black hair and gold eyes staring down at me.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah. S-sorry for running into you."

"Y-you don't have to apologize. I-its fine."

"If you two start kissin I'm leavin." Zoe said from behind me. It was at that point that we realized how close we were to eachother and jumped away from eachother, blushing. I glared over at Zoe who winked at me. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the boy who was looking curiously at our bag of food.

"What's in the bag?"

"Food. And you can't have any." Zoe said holding the bag behind her back.

"Did you steal it?"

"N-"

"Yes. But the people we stole it from people who have done some pretty bad stuff so I think it's fine." I interrupted. I didn't want to lie to him. Besides the more people who know the truth about those people kidnapping me the better chance I have of finding my family again right?

"What do you mean 'bad stuff'?"

"Well they kidnapped me 10 years ago and kept me locked in the attic of their house the whole time. She had the idea to go back for food."

"Oh yeah cuz that's a good idea. Just go and tell this complete stranger every little detail of our crime."

"I'm pretty sure kidnapping is a worst offense then stealing food and money. Especially since we stole it from the people who kidnapped me and held me hostage!"

"They kidnapped you?"

"Yeah. I'm going to try and find my parents."

"I can help you. Do you need a place to stay until we find them?"

"That'd be great!"

"Well come with me then. My name's Gilbert Nightray by the way."

_Well there will definitely be more chapters. But that's all I've got for now._


End file.
